Satisfaction
by Fatal Yaoi
Summary: What happens when MacCoy and Angel are presented with the deal of a lifetime? What happens when they take the deal? What happens when unrequited love gets mixed in? Yaoi - MacCoyxAngel - Oneshot


_Disclaimer: I don't own much. The song is owned by Benny Benassi and the characters are owned by whoever made Dance Central. The only ones I own is the Australian guy and Mike but even Mike is a little stolen._

_Warning: It's all fluff, mostly. There's little use of language (like... little to none if I remember all of it) and it's all incredibly softcore but it IS Yaoi._

* * *

><p><strong>Satisfaction<strong>

Dancing in clubs was never really that bad. It was usually the street dancing that everyone from Dance Central hated, yet MacCoy always seemed to be there. One of the few times that he ever went to a club, he was able to duo dance. This was strange for the energetic dancer for it was one of the first times he'd ever enjoyed himself. The few times he'd done it, he was paired with Angel and like hell he'd complain.

Whenever he would dance alone, there would always be a crowd, surrounding him, too closely, and he would never be able to show off as much as he wanted. With Angel, they seemed to back away and cheer more with the duo than either of them alone. The cheering groups, the screaming fans- he loved it so much but the icing on top of the cake that was his life was Angel.

Whenever the man came around MacCoy, he couldn't help but blush. Half of the reason was because dancing was a lot like sex. As much as he hated to admit it, MacCoy had the habit of getting lost in Angel's dancing. The way he thrust his hips about, the way they synced in a rhythm so quickly, as if it was easy to create such a connection… He couldn't help but to fall for him. The worst part was, everyone else saw the chemistry between them but Angel only ever paid any attention to MacCoy when they were dancing - Maybe that was why MacCoy practically jumped at the advantage to dance with him and tried every chance he received.

That was when he knew he couldn't deny the job- the deal of a lifetime.

"Backup dancers? Both of us?" Angel asked, his arms lazily crossed over his revealed chest.

"It's either both, or neither," the stranger said simply, shrugging. He reached into his back pocket to pull out a cigarette before sticking it in his mouth. He didn't bother lighting it as he continued in a muffled tone- "So, whaddya say?"

Angel and MacCoy looked at each other, almost awkwardly. They barely knew each other, mostly in passing, and often found themselves dancing together by chance or by forced will of MacCoy. Angel leaned against the outside wall, his thin, open shirt clinging to his perspiring body. He was lightly panting, along with MacCoy, as they had just finished dancing when they were pulled aside.

"Well, I'm for it!" MacCoy exclaimed loudly, enthusiastically throwing his hand forward with his thumb sticking up out of his fisted hand.

"Count me in too, I guess," Angel shrugged, his thick Hispanic accent flowing through the chilling night air carelessly.

"Great," the stranger mumbled before pulling out a lighter. He cautiously lit his cigarette through the blowing night air before shoving it away and pulling out his wallet. "Here's my card. Call me by this time next week and I'll have a gig for both of you," He spoke through his cigarette as he inhaled the smoke before blowing out inattentively.

Angel and MacCoy both took the cards apprehensively before nodding in understanding. He turned on his heel and waved absentmindedly back at them. Without so much as a departing word, he was gone through the crowd that was gathered outside of the large flashing building, leaving the two dancers in complete silence- ignoring the background noise of aroused clubbers, of course.

They remained standing in silence, both of them with their eyes awkwardly on the card in each of their hands. MacCoy found himself re-reading the same two words over and over that sat on top of the bright blue card. "_Talent Agent_."

"Are you really going to call him?" MacCoy asked, almost hesitantly.

None of it really made sense. They had only danced together on a few occasions and suddenly it was both of them or neither? On top of all the madness, it was as _backup _dancers. In Dance Central, they were able to be stars, even if it wasn't on stage or in a crowd of more than thirty. The chanting, the excited roaring of the crowd, along with the heated blood from dancing? There weren't many things that could beat that. So, would they still be stars being backup? That question seemed to buzz annoyingly at Angel as he responded.

"I dunno- You?" Angel replied in a low mumble, his eyes still gazing at the rectangle card in his palm.

"Like I said before- I'm up for it," MacCoy spoke with more hesitance. He pulled his goggles from over his eyes, placing them around his forehead as he looked at Angel with a smile. "I think you should. Give it some thought, it would be fun," He shrugged and stuffed the card, along with both of his hands, into his pockets. His shoulders slumped forward and he began walking away.

"Hey, Dj!" MacCoy stopped and turned slightly, looking at the opposite dancer who just called to him. "See you at the next gig," Angel called, giving a nod of his head before crossing his arms.

-x-

"_You'll be staying at the Marriott Motel. You're staying for two nights, the second night is the gig and the first night we'll be having a short meeting. I'll give you your costumes and go over what we'll be doing the day of your gig. Practice together, get some rest, and meet at Club Nokia the next day by five in costume,_" - Those were the instructions. What they received was a bit different.

The two dancers decided to carpool and were soon on their way to the motel. They had a small bag each as, according to their new talent agent who insisted they refer to him as 'just Mike,' they wouldn't be needing many garments. He would provide their costumes.

The two sat in silence as Angel drove. MacCoy seemed surprised to see that Angel's normal clothes _were _his dancing clothes and not just a costume. It wasn't much of an outfit so he didn't bother voicing the subject- he didn't want to sound rude after all. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. His goggles were replaced by black, rectangle glasses and his blond locks were spiked.

"Are you nervous?" MacCoy hesitantly broke the silence with the question.

Minutes went by without an answer and he almost considered re-asking it when Angel spoke.

"I never get nervous when it comes to dancing. You?" he replied, his voice laced with a thick Hispanic accent that made MacCoy physically shiver.

"Nah, I'm the same way," MacCoy fibbed, shrugging absentmindedly as the Marriott Motel came into view. "Isn't that the place?"

It was your normal, cheap motel. The sign outside flickered threateningly while the 'vacancy' sign in the window of the main building flashed. The motel itself had two separate buildings, both painted a dull green. The first was the main building with one large office and an open door that lead from the parking lot. The other was the motel itself and it was two floors and had at least twenty rooms on both crammed together.

MacCoy could only imagine how terrible the club would be.

-xx-

Once in the room, (if you could call it that) MacCoy was surprised to see two separate beds. It was a minute room but it still seemed to hold twin beds and a full bathroom. A white, shadeless, lamp sat on the desk between the beds and it seemed that would be the only source of light for the entire room- excluding the small window that was lined with bars beside the door.

Mike arrived soon after both MacCoy and Angel became settled in their new room. Angel was clever enough to bring the music they would be dancing to in order for them to practice whilst waiting for their new agent's arrival.

"Good to see you two enthusiastic about the job."

The voice caused them both to stop mid dance move and turn around. They were both scarcely panting but perspiring enough for their clothing to become embedded against their bodies. Mike was positioned in the doorway, his right arm filled with files while his left held a minute black bag. Angel reached over and stopped the music before MacCoy spoke.

"It's a job, we get paid- what's not to be enthusiastic about?" MacCoy asked timidly.

He gradually began to notice his change in attitude and personality around Angel- though it wasn't much different from his normal personality. On the dance floor, he is able to unleash an outgoing, colorful persona that he is without in everyday life. At home, he becomes sheepish and insecure, completely rivaling his dancing self. With Angel, he becomes a mixture of those, turning completely secure while also apprehensive and coy.

"Sorry. 'Sometimes forget where you two come from," Mike muttered through a cigarette that he had placed between his lips prior to speaking. "These are your costumes," He continued, tossing the bag onto one of the beds. "I'll see you at the club tomorrow but don't come in costume. Walking around in dancing costumes in this town probably wouldn't be too smart. They'll be ready with everything you need once you get there, understand?"

MacCoy and Angel merely nodded.

"Any questions?" He asked, taking the cigarette between his index and middle finger to exhale the gathering smoke.

"Yeah, why the hell did you place us in this dump?" Angel questioned, his arms crossing over his chest.

"It's close to the club. Better gigs equal better hotel," he explained simply.

"Fair enough, I guess," Angel murmured with a shrug. His arms dropped to his sides and he walked towards the bagged costumes.

"If that's all, I'll be off. See you boys later," he called moments before exiting the room.

"I don't trust him," Angel mumbled as they faintly listened to his car engine start.

"He hasn't given much of a reason for us not to," MacCoy replied as he walked around the other side of the bed that held the bag.

"'Guess it depends on how the gig goes," Angel spoke as he unzipped the bag.

He tossed the bag carelessly in the air and flipped it around so that he was now emptying the contents onto MacCoy's chosen bed. He picked up one of the articles from the bag, looking at it. MacCoy soon joined him in looking at their future costumes, examining the other with a sigh.

"What kind of club are we dancing at?" MacCoy asked as he turned and held the bottoms up to himself. He examined himself in a nearby mirror before scoffing and tossing it back onto the bed.

"You'll know when you see it," Angel mumbled, holding up various pieces of the clothing. The top was a simple black dress shirt that buttoned up to the collar. The bottoms were just as simple as the tops being black dress pants.

"Have you actually been there before?" MacCoy asked, watching Angel as he held various pieces up to himself in the mirror and nodded.

"More than once," He said, shrugging. "From what I remember, this is exactly what the two backup dancers wore but-"

When Angel stopped speaking, MacCoy sat on the bed and cocked his head to the side. "But?"

"The dance I remember the backup dancers doing was very provocative-sexy even. Have we gone through our full dance yet?" MacCoy shook his head.

"We might as well now. Full costume rehearsal?" He asked as he held up his costume only to receive a nod from Angel. "Do you want to change first or-"

"Go ahead. I'll change out here, just make sure to warn me before you step out," Angel spoke before MacCoy got a chance to finish his quiet question. He nodded and rushed towards the small bathroom.

Angel stood up and began undressing, his eyes on the clothes that laid limp on the bed. Club Nokia was certainly a popular club but there was a reason he'd never danced there: It was a gay club. That didn't mean he didn't go in as a patron from time to time but there was no way he was going to dance there- until now. Not that he didn't mind dancing tonight, he just wasn't ready to dance when he wasn't around people he knew. To him, dancing wasn't just about the heart rate increases, the screaming fans, or even the fun of it all. Without his friends, he wouldn't be dancing.

He stepped into the pants as he realized he'd lost himself in thought while partially nude. He shrugged and continued into his quiet musings, pulling the pant legs up completely.

Angel had only been given the chance to dance with MacCoy on a few occasions and he found it strange that the talent agent just happen to be there on one of those times. He couldn't fail to admit that he seemed to dance easier with MacCoy around but he assumed that was just how it happened when you duo danced- he'd never really done it with anyone else so not giving it much thought seemed like a more sensible idea. He assumed when you danced with somebody, there was this connection between the two; whether it was the exact timing of moves or just the invisible but obvious friction between the partners, he wasn't sure but he was positive that there was always a connection. If there wasn't some sort of connection then the crowd wouldn't be cheering and everything would be a disaster.

He momentarily thought back to the first time he'd ever danced with MacCoy and couldn't help but smile at how quickly they'd gotten the rhythm of each other's moves. He chuckled quietly as MacCoy called out, asking if it was safe to open the door. When Angel gave him the 'okay,' MacCoy left the safety of the bathroom, a scowl implanted on his lips. The scowl quickly changed as he saw Angel standing in front of the mirror, his body lacking a shirt.

"I look stupid," he mumbled, pulling his eyes from Angel as he felt a blush approach.

"It doesn't look any worse than what we usually wear," Angel replied, reaching out for the transcripts of their dances. He quickly turned to the last page as MacCoy began to reply.

"Hey! That's fashion! _This _is-"

"Easier to dance in. Besides, you don't look that bad. Anyways, look at this," He spoke, cutting the DJ off mid blush only to change the subject.

"I've never done these moves before," MacCoy's eyes scanned the page, widening at the ending stance and the various noting throughout the script. "You can't be serious."

-xx-

It seemed to take hours and hours of the duo attempting to call Mike before they abandoned the idea of getting hold of him. He just simply was not picking up his phone. They sat on opposite beds in silence, phones limp in each of their hands as they mused about the following day. Could they push beyond the limit and put dancing first, even if it meant fulfilling both of their secret desires? Crossing that line was scary, to both of them. They had barely ever danced together and now they were being asked to do this? Why? What possessed Mike to even choose them?

"It's a gay club, if you didn't guess," Angel mumbled from across the room. MacCoy practically jumped at the sudden break of silence. He looked up and cocked his head to the side.

"W-What?"

"Club Nokia. It's a gay club," Angel wasn't looking at MacCoy as he spoke. His eyes seemed focused on the floor that separated them. MacCoy followed Angel's example and began examining it himself hoping the tense air would fade.

"Oh. Didn't you say you'd been there before?"

"-and that's how I know it's a gay club," Angel replied in a low mumble.

"Oh, right. I see, then," MacCoy soon became unsure as to why it was so awkward in the small room. He was gay himself and partially assumed everyone in Dance Central knew. The fact that Angel was coming clean about his own sexuality should make it less awkward, if anything. He frowned to himself before looking up after what had felt like ages passed. He opened his mouth to speak but Angel spoke before he was able to release anything more than a small squeak.

"This was such a stupid idea. Why'd he even _pick _us? We weren't the only two duoing that night!" MacCoy simply observed as Angel sighed and shook his head. Angel shifted slightly and their eyes met, both sad and uncertain. MacCoy fought back the urge to wipe the uncertainty from his partner and instead, gripped at the blanket that covered the bed underneath him. "I'd understand if you didn't want to do this job," Angel mumbled, struggling to stop himself from adverting his eyes again.

"Why would I not want to do it?" MacCoy asked in a shaky voice. He understood what Angel meant, that was lucid. The reasoning behind his questioning wasn't that he was looking for an explanation but rather a chance to express his feelings.

"Look at these moves, MacCoy!" He exclaimed, causing MacCoy to jump slightly as Angel waved the dance transcripts towards him. MacCoy could feel his fist tightening and noted his knuckles were turning white though he was vacillating on whether it was caused by his sudden strike of fear or his uncertainty on the whole situation. "I couldn't expect you to want to do these moves with me being… me," Angel's voice suddenly became reserved and MacCoy could hear the Hispanic accent even clearer in the reticent room.

"I don't see why not, Angel," MacCoy struggled out through short, frightened breaths. It was then that he realized why he was gripping so tightly to the comforter beneath him; he was trying to keep himself from receding back into his shell that would normally keep him from a situation like this but like hell if he was going to let himself do that. Like hell if he was going to let a moment like this get away. He may have been _just_ a nerd but like hell if he was going to be anyone else's nerd, he _wanted_ Angel! "I don't mind doing those moves with you. I know we've never really done any of those moves before but…" he trailed off. He needed a way to describe it without exposing himself. "B-But I just don't care. It's not like anyone from Dance Central will be there to see us and I personally don't mind doing the dance with you as long as, of course, you don't mind doing it with me," he seemed to murmur the last part out of realization. He hadn't even assumed that the reason Angel didn't want to do the dance was because it was MacCoy that Angel didn't want to do it with.

MacCoy found himself slowly letting go of his safety net, the blanket, and soon just wanted out of the gig altogether. He wasn't ready to be rejected by Angel, not yet. He was just starting on his infatuation and found he'd just reached past the whole thing being just a crush. He'd made progress in the prior twenty-four hours and he just wasn't ready for it to all stop.

"I was more afraid of you backing out because I was gay," Angel admitted quietly. MacCoy felt a sudden shock of courage, maybe he hadn't lost all hope. "-but I don't really mind doing the job," he said, shifting again.

"W-Well good. Then maybe we should practice?" MacCoy suggested as he realized they'd never changed out of their dance clothes. To his dismay, Angel shook his head.

"Do you know the moves that you have to do?" he asked, examining the papers in his hand before looking up.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I've gone over the moves a couple of times and I know what we're going to be doing but I just thought-" Angel cut MacCoy off mid-sentence, something he began doing way too often.

"Then we should wait until tomorrow's show," Angel said hastily, tossing the papers onto the bedside table and standing.

"What?" MacCoy stood as well, though mostly in surprise. He hadn't expected such a reply from Angel and honestly, it worried him. He wasn't confident enough in his dancing to be able to do it without practice. Lots and lots of practice. Angel had to have some sort of explanation for the foolishness he was spitting out. "Why can't we just rehearse now?"

"DJ-" MacCoy slightly shuttered at the way the accented word seemed to slide from Angel's tongue. "-this kind of dance shouldn't _look _practiced. It should look sexy, spontaneous, romantic- all of the things we've never done. As long as we know what we're doing and when we're doing it, we should be fine," Angel explained as he stripped the black over-shirt that he never bothered buttoning. His now completely revealed chest shined gloriously across his tanned skin by the lamplight as he tossed the shirt on his bed.

"I guess that make sense but I still don't know how well I'll do without any practice," MacCoy uttered as he hid a blush by keeping his eyes plastered to the carpet, yet again.

"MacCoy, you'll do fine, we both will. Now, we should change and get some sleep. It's already pretty late," Angel reassured before looking towards the window.

It took a moment for MacCoy to realize it was dark. He simply nodded and grabbed his bag, walking towards the bathroom to change. He set his bag on the lavatory floor and stuck his head out the door, his eyes looking towards Angel who looked up at MacCoy's subtle throat clear.

"D-Do you really think we'll do fine?" he asked hesitantly.

Angel smirked and nodded airily. "Yeah, I do," he replied as he watched MacCoy's uncertain frown turn into a small smile.

-xx-

Being backstage seemed a lot more hectic than MacCoy expected. He watched as the stage crew shuffled about, fixing lights and making sure the music was ready. MacCoy felt rather numb, somewhat how he would feel before a normal dance. His eyes trailed from the scenery around him and landed on the beautiful site beside him, Angel. He seemed so calm, shifting in his spot yet so relaxed. It took a moment for MacCoy to remember how uncomfortable he felt standing with his shirt completely unbuttoned and showing his pale chest. A blush approached his cheeks at the very thought of being exposed, even slightly to Angel - how was he expected to do the dance?

He nodded to himself, subconsciously reassuring himself of his abilities as a dancer. He guessed that he looked extremely worried because Angel had turned and was staring at him with his head slightly cocked to the side.

"You okay?" he asked, his arms crossed and his eyebrow arched.

MacCoy gave a weak smile and nodded. "Of course."

Oh, how he hated lying to Angel.

Angel nodded and turned back around to watch the dancers that were going before them. They were almost done and Angel could tell by the way a stage makeup artist was trying to fix him up even more than he already was. The artist was pushing and pulling at Angel's tightly crossed arms so he could make his chest glisten with a commonly used gel but he refused to move. After a few unsuccessful attempts at putting the gel around his arms, he sighed and went to MacCoy. MacCoy simply blushed and backed away, shaking his head.

"N-No, thanks," he said to no avail. He simply tried again, progressing farther towards MacCoy with the gel ready.

"No, r-really. I-I don't want any on me," he didn't like the idea of anyone, besides Angel, touching him. He barely allowed them to put makeup on him and even then, he was a bit hesitant.

"I have to. Besides, it'll make you look better!" the makeup artist assured, progressing towards him again.

"Hey!" Both MacCoy and the makeup artist jumped at Angel's sudden shout. "He said he doesn't want any. Respect the guy's space and leave him alone," he snapped before wiping the small amount the artist had managed to wipe over him. He shook the gel from his hand as the artist nodded.

"Right, sorry," he mumbled before rushing off to attend the person who would be dancing in front of them.

"Thank you," MacCoy mumbled gratefully, returning to his place beside Angel. His eyes fell on the man who would be dancing in front of them. The backup dancers at this club had a completely different role than the ones in Dance Central. Instead of just copying the person in front of them, they actually had to take the stage a few times. Those were the times that scared MacCoy the most, when he would have to show off his connection with Angel to a screaming crowd.

"You guys are up in ten seconds, get ready," Mike yelled over the blasting music around them. They both nodded to him as the third guy who would be accompanying the duo on stage joined them.

"Good luck, you two," MacCoy was surprised to hear the man speak in an accent. He couldn't exactly pin-point it- Australian maybe? He wasn't given much time to think about it before they were strutting out on stage.

His numbness was back and he felt like he had no control over his body. Was he really he one moving his feet? Posing himself in the darkness for when the lights turned on and the music started? Was he really the one that was going to be slowly going over his limits with Angel before he was really even able to comprehend his feelings completely?

The music started and they stood absolutely still at first. MacCoy and Angel were then suppose to follow the man in front of them but soon, he would jump out of the way and dance behind them, allowing them to take center stage.

The song started off simple enough, MacCoy had heard it before but had never danced to it on stage. He never really danced to techno songs but knew the song as soon as the lyrics began. It had to be called _Satisfaction _and it was terribly repetitive_. _As soon as the song picked up, everything else did. The lights began pulsating back and froth from blue to red, they began moving their arms, shifting their bodies back and forth in rhythm to the music.

Within seconds, the voice changed from a robotic male to a robotic female and they were to change choreography. They knew exactly when to change because the lights suddenly flashed brighter and the guy in front suddenly changed moves. They followed with ease as their arms went up beside their heads and they were to move them in a circular motion in sync. MacCoy vaguely remembered the move from a previous dance but ignored the thought.

The song suddenly died down and with that, the lights fell. That was when the man in front was to take their place and they were to move up. Unfortunately, it was all about timing as there was only a split second that the lights would turn completely off. As the moment came, they fell limp slowly almost in a dying way and the lights flashed off. MacCoy and Angel suddenly leapt forward and the Australian fell back.

There it was, their time to shine.

At this point, MacCoy was to lean back and thrust his torso upward and fall back as Angel leaned over him. Angel's arm hovered over MacCoy's body, his hand lingering over MacCoy's exposed chest. They knew it was to be done with the music but it turned slightly difficult as it slowed down near the middle. Soon, MacCoy was able to stand up straight and had to reciprocate it with Angel. He found himself standing slightly differently than Angel, though. His left foot was between Angel's feet while his right foot was off to the side. The standing made it easier for MacCoy to control his arm and he immediately felt a spark ignite within him.

He didn't know what it was, but he liked it.

Just before the electronic male voice was to resume, they were to jump back into place and begin a different dance. However, before this happened, MacCoy had to do something he never thought he'd do. He knew the part was approaching once the deafening throbbing of music began to cloud his ears- he remembered this part of the song all too well. The moment was getting closer and closer. He felt it approaching and his heart raced with anticipation, almost too fast for him to comprehend it. His blood boiled and his breathing hastened. In one swift movement, Angel's shirt was pulled from his shoulders and thrown off-stage.

It happened exactly like the choreography explained.

The crowd roared and MacCoy couldn't help but smile at how well the move went. However, his turn to lose his shirt was soon approaching. Luckily, that didn't scare him nearly as much. They jumped back into place and the male voice began again.

_Push me and then just touch me, till you can get my, satisfaction_.

It was such a repetitive song, nothing MacCoy would ever listen to voluntarily. Now, the three of them changed to a similar movement that MacCoy and Angel had done back and forth to each other but now, only to themselves. Their hands went over their chests and they bobbed up and down to the music. Once the woman's voice returned, they were to change to a robotic dance. MacCoy and Angel synced as their right hands went up and their left arms went horizontally lined against the opposite. Together, they moved their bodies and changed their arm movement in the slightest with each body shift.

The music died again and it was time to switch places. The lights fell and they jumped forward, now more connected then they had ever been before. They began with a simple sway role as they rolled their shoulders in circular motions as their bodies followed in swaying movements. However, as they moved, it was obvious that there was something off- It was time for MacCoy to have his shirt removed as well.

As the time approached, he turned to the side so now he was facing the same way as Angel. They both did a move called 'Broadway' which was a favorite of MacCoy's. They stepped, using their right foot first, to the side and followed with their bodies. With their feet, their arms went up and expanded out. They slid to the left and that's when it happened.

MacCoy shot his arms back and Angel used the chance to grab the shirt by the collar and whip it off of him. He flung it off stage and the crowd screamed. The sudden shirt removal sent both males into a numb feeling. They had established a connection and it was obvious the crowd could feel it. MacCoy chuckled slightly at the sudden rise in the crowd and couldn't help but feel a little less numb by the sound.

_Push, Push, Push, Push, Push._

The repetitive male voice began. This signaled a new move. This time, they faced out to the crowd again. Their right arms went up vertically and the left arms horizontally against it. They began shifting their bodies slightly to the left, only to retract immediately, giving it a glitch sort of look.

_Push, Push, Push, Push, Push._

The female began and they simply switched, now shifting their bodies into the opposite direction until it stopped. Once it stopped and changed into the normal chorus, they jumped back into their spot and continued following the leader ahead of them. They continued with the singular move they'd done before, their arms positioned over their torso as they jolted forwards.

The finishing sequence was approaching and MacCoy quickly felt numb once more. The last verse began and yet again, they jumped forward. They could feel exhaustion overtaking their body but they couldn't stop- not when they were so close to finishing.

This time, their exposed backs collided with each other as they seemed to subconsciously lean against each other. It was a simple move that they were to perform. It dealt with them leaning their bodies side to side with the music while their arms copied their movements by rising and falling in a half circular motion. It was called the 'charge up' and was a move MacCoy had ever done once.

The big finish was coming soon and he knew what he had to do to hit it. What he didn't know was what would happen during, maybe even after. They were both out of air, MacCoy could hear Angel breathing heavily against him, and he knew that would only make it harder. Luckily, using each other as support seemed to allow the duo to catch their breath enough so they weren't running out of stamina however it didn't prevent their panting.

_Push me and then just touch me, till I can get my, satisfaction._

That was the last line. Now it was just music as the song began to dissipate. As the last few electronic noises that seemed to make up the song played, they turned around quickly, their arms immediately entangled around each other. MacCoy's arms somehow found their way around Angel's neck, his fingers now intertwined in his hair. Angel's arms coiled around MacCoy's hips, his hands settling against MacCoy's exposed back. This somehow pulled their bodies together, though MacCoy had certainly felt himself push his body against Angel but thought he felt Angel push himself against him as well. This led him to the, possibly stupid, idea that they had wanted to be _that _close together.

The song ended and they sat there.

It was silent to them despite the roaring of cheers the crowd erupted in. Even with the loud noises, they could hear each other's panting. They mutually felt their body heat rise as their bodies seemed to press harder into each other. Neither of them noticed as their faces seemed to be moving towards each other. MacCoy felt his face heat up further as a blush seemed to unfold and sweep across his perspiring cheeks.

Although they were unaware of the crowd, it had fallen silent. Everyone was watching them now, waiting for them to finally close the distance between them and make all of their secret desires a reality. The Australian stood on stage, long after he was suppose to run off as he sat and watched, his mouth somewhat askew. The stage crew that was actually aware of the happenings on stage were suddenly crowded around the curtain, their eyes glued to the scene that had stolen the night. Mike among them who just sat in awe as his newest employees were suddenly either ruining everything or completely winning over the crowd- he couldn't tell just yet.

MacCoy stopped himself from speaking the approaching words that seemed to linger in his mind, '_you sure you want to do this?_' The thought that there could be some reason that Angel didn't want to kiss him, and MacCoy speaking could easily muddle the entire situation, scared him. What if Angel was just caught in the moment? MacCoy knew what he wanted and right now, he wanted Angel. The real question was, did Angel want him? This question seemed to appear in his mind all too often.

Angel saw the look of fear and uncertainty in MacCoy's eyes and gave a small smile before brushing his lips against his opposite's. This meant, however, that Angel had quite clearly made the first move, immediately pushing all the doubt from MacCoy's mind. MacCoy smiled as his right hand slid from the back of Angel's head, to cheek as they fully closed the gap between them. Their lips sat still a moment, pressed together in tense shock as they quietly assessed their following moves.

Angel moved first, breaking the kiss only to dive right back in, this time, tilting his head slightly to the left and positioning his lips so that he could push into the next step. His tongue peeked out from between his lips and poked playfully at MacCoy's entrance. MacCoy happily allowed Angel entrance and they were soon exploring the opposite's mouth. They pulled at each other, as if no matter how close they possibly could get, it still wasn't enough. They wanted more; more touching, more kissing, more pulling- just more.

They both abruptly broke out of the kiss, mostly out of force due to lack of oxygen. They stood, their forehead's joined and their bodies sticking together as they panted in complete silence. They both smiled and the entire room followed as it erupted in cheering. MacCoy gasped quietly and looked down, blushing at the sudden realization of the oversized audience. Angel smiled again and removed his hand from MacCoy's waist. His finger slid under MacCoy's chin and tilted his head up carefully, allowing them to focus on each other.

This was going to be the start of something great, MacCoy could just feel it.

* * *

><p><em>And there you go.<em>

_This was a oneshot commission for PeorthMoon over on DA. Hope she enjoys! _

_It was certainly an interesting experience writing it since I've never actually played the game._

_Not to mention, dance moves are hard to write._

_Reviews are nice but not expected from the pairing and sort of unpopular fanbase around Dance Central fanfiction._

_~Raven1050_


End file.
